The present invention relates to a method of making fibrous media of controlled porosity, a media having a controlled pore size and a narrow pore size distribution, and a media which combines high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability, and the products thereof.
It is well known to produce a laminate made from various polymers and textiles for use in a wide variety of product applications. For example, meltblown and spunbond materials afford a high level of vapor permeability and liquid permeability when used either by themselves or in combination with one another and/or other porous materials.
Meltblowing is a method for economically producing very small fibers which are mostly suitable for filtration and insulation applications. Fibers smaller than 1 micron in diameter may be produced by meltblowing, and the average fiber diameter in conventional meltblowing is about 4 microns, with fiber size distribution ranging from xc2xc micron to 8 microns. To form such small fibers one must start with polymer resins of very low molecular weight. In this process the nonwoven fabric is formed in one step from the polymer resin into the final meltblown nonwoven fabric. Meltblown fabrics are porous and,. significantly, do not have either a controlled pore size or a narrow pore size distribution. Instead, pore size is random and non-uniform, such that a typical meltblown fabric will have a random distribution of pores of various sizes. A meltblown fabric having a controlled pore size and a narrow pore size distribution would have great utility in particular applicationsxe2x80x94filtration applications, for example. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a meltblown fabric having a controlled pore size and a narrow pore size distribution.
In contrast, spunbonding is very similar to conventional fiber spinning where several processing steps are required to form the spunbond fabric. Spunbond fibers go through a drawing stage and then a laydown stage wherein the drawn fibers are laid down into a matt and the matt is then bonded by a thermobonding calender or mechanical entangling to form the nonwoven fabric. The resins used in the spunbonding process have lower molecular weight than those used in the conventional melt spinning process and higher molecular weights than those used in the conventional meltblowing process. Fibers smaller than 10 microns in diameter are very difficult to produce economically by spunbonding, and the average fiber diameter for conventional spunbonding processes is about 18 microns.
However, for particular applications, such as those in the health care industryxe2x80x94e.g., infant diapers, sanitary pads, adult incontinence wear, medical surgical dressings, and the likexe2x80x94the product must perform three distinct functions: First, a front or top sheet intended to contact the patient""s skin must allow the passage of moisture (e.g., blood, urine and like liquids) therethrough while at the same time providing an acceptable feel to the wearer""s skin. Second, an absorbent core, intermediate the topsheet and the backsheet, must be capable of absorbing the moisture which has been received through the topsheet. Third, a backsheet, on the back of the absorbent core, prevents leakage of moisture outwardly of the laminate. Another embodiment of the present invention relates specifically to the backsheet component.
The barrier properties of the backsheet (i.e., the trapping of moisture and other liquids) are typically achieved by incorporating into the backsheet a plastic layer or film which acts as a moisture barrier. Various major disadvantages associated with the utilization of such barrier films are the low moisture vapor transmission rates (MVTR) of the barrier films, undesirable crinkling noise created by the barrier film during usage of the product, and a stiffening of the product (due to the barrier film) which reduces its conformability to the area to which it is applied.
Porous films are typically permeable to both liquid water and water vapor. They may be made by the incorporation of different organic or inorganic additives into a polymer film, the film then being stretched or fillers removed therefrom chemically. Other conventional methods include mechanical perforation and/or radiation techniques to form the desired holes or slits in the polymeric film. Formation of uniform pore size in a film is very difficult, and porous plastic films are generally more expensive than non-wovens.
On the other hand, non-porous barrier films are typically impermeable to both liquid water and water vapor. As a result, using the impermeable film in a diaper backsheet, for example, makes the diaper hot before exposure to liquid (as the barrier film prevents air circulation) and clammy after exposure to moisture (because the barrier film precludes moisture evaporation). Indeed, the use of an impermeable barrier film in a diaper may cause severe dermatological problems, such as skin rash on infants, and skin sores on adults wearing such non-porous products.
It is also known to form a semi-porous barrier film of controlled porosity which is permeable to water vapor, but impermeable to liquid waterxe2x80x94that is, breathable. However, the method of manufacturing such a microporous film of controlled porosity is typically complex and expensive, and requires a relatively specialized polymeric input (for example, conjugate fibers formed of two separately manufactured polymeric materials or laminates formed of two separately manufactured polymeric materials).
Clearly the need remains for a method of economically manufacturing a media of controlled porosity, and in particular a media of controlled porosity that includes high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability, without the use of chemical binders, additives or coatings. Such breathable media would find use in products which are sold in such quantity that any reduction in the cost thereof (e.g., which makes it sufficiently economical for manufacture for use in disposable products) is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide, in one embodiment, a method of making of a media of controlled porosity.
Another object of the invention is to make, in one embodiment, a media of controlled porosity combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability.
Still another object is to provide such a method which, in one embodiment, does not require a specialized polymeric input.
A further object is to provide such a method which, in one embodiment, does not require the use of chemical binders, additives or coatings to provide the desired permeability or porosity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide, in one embodiment, a material made by the aforesaid method.
It is another object to provide, in one embodiment, such a material which does not produce noise during use and which exhibits cloth-like feel (hand).
It is a further object to provide, in one embodiment, such a material which is economical to manufacture (e.g., for use in disposable products).
It has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a method of making a non-woven fibrous media of controlled porosity, the method comprising the step of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein having relatively higher heats of fusion. In a preferred embodiment, the fabric is a meltblown fabric formed from meltblown fibers.
The present invention also includes a method of making a non-woven fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystalized during web formation and have a wide heat of fusion range distribution, and then calendering the fabric to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability.
The present invention additionally comprises a non-woven fibrous media providing a controlled porosity with a narrow pore size distribution and/or a non-woven fibrous media providing high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The media is a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystalized polymer and have a wide heat of fusion range distribution. To achieve high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability, the fabric is then calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively large polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability.
In a preferred embodiment the polymer is polypropylene, and optimally isotactic polypropylene, although other isotactic polymers may be used. The polymer is prematurely crystalized, preferably by quenching it prior to completion of fiber structural formation so that the polymer exhibits a bell-shaped heat of fusion range distribution (prior to calendering). Pore size is controlled by the speed of quenching. The faster the quenching, the smaller the pore size. The temperature, pressure and roller speed of the calendering operation are selected to soften the small polymer crystals, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals. For example, the fabric is preferably calendered at a temperature of about 25-110xc2x0 C., a pressure of about 25-150 Newtons, and a roller speed of up to 200 meters/minute. The fabric is calendered to retain a moisture vapor permeability of at least about 1200 g/m2 @ 24 hours and to provide a hydrostatic head of at least about 10 millibars (about 100 mm H2O). The calendered material may be made into a composite with, for example, at least one spunbond, spunmelt or other nonwoven fabric layer.
The present invention also relates in particular to five separate process modifications and the products thereof.
The first process modification is a method of making a fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. A laminate is formed of the caleridered fabric and a non-woven, and the laminate is passed through an embossing station to impose a pattern of depressions and projections on the calendered fabric wherein the non-woven enters the depressions of the embossed calendered fibers. Preferably, the laminating station includes a heated hard roll adjacent the non-woven and an unheated soft roll adjacent the calendered fabric, and the calendered fabric retains after lamination a high MVTR and substantially no holes therein. Preferably, the non-woven is a spunbond.
The product of the first process modification is a non-woven fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The media comprises a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The non-woven fabric is a component of a calendered laminate with a spunbond, the non-woven fabric having an embossed pattern of depressions and projections, with the spunbond entering the depressions of the non-woven fabric.
The second process modification is a method of making a fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The prematurely crystallized fibers of the fabric are passed through an addition station where at least one polymeric addition material is deposited on the fibers. The fabric is then calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability, and to integrate the fabric and the addition material. Preferably, the fibers are polypropylene of a given diameter range, and the addition material is selected from the group consisting of polyethylene, polyurethane, ethyl vinyl alcohol, polypropylene of a different diameter range, and combinations thereof. Substantially each addition material is added at a respective separate addition station.
The product of the second process modification is a non-woven fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The media comprises a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The calendered fabric includes at least one polymeric addition material deposited on the fabric. Preferably, the at least one polymeric addition material is deposited on the fabric before or after calendering.
The third process modification is a method of making a fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The size of the pores in the calendered fabric is increased, and the pores in the calendered fabric are shaped so as to maximize strikethrough of bodily fluids and minimize rewetting. Preferably, the increasing and shaping step comprises hot needle perforation of the calendered fabric such that insertion of the hot needle plasticizes the calendered fabric thereabout and, upon withdrawal of the hot needle, allows freezing of the plasticized calendered fabric. In another embodiment, the method comprising the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. A perforated rotating screen under suction is used to receive the fibers of the fabric and form enlarged and shaped pores therein to maximize strikethrough and minimize rewetting. The fabric is then calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability.
The product of the third process modification is a non-woven fibrous media combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The media comprises a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The non-woven fabric defines enlarged and shaped pores to maximize strikethrough and minimize rewetting.
The fourth process modification is a method of making a fibrous media combining controlled vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften substantially all of the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, and a controlled proportion of the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to control vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability.
The product of the fourth process modification is a non-woven fibrous media combining controlled vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The media comprises a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften substantially all of the small polymer crystals, and a controlled proportion of the relatively larger polymer crystals, thereby to control vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability.
The fifth process modification is a method of making a fibrous laminate combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The method comprises the steps of providing a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals therein of low heats of fusion, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The multi-layer laminate is formed of the calendered fabric with a high strength spunbond on each side of the calendered fabric.
The product of the fifth process modification is a non-woven fibrous laminate combining high vapor permeability and low liquid permeability. The laminate comprises a non-woven fabric formed from fibers that are prematurely crystallized during fabric formation to form small polymer crystals therein having low heats of fusion and relatively larger polymer crystals therein of relatively higher heats of fusion. The fabric is calendered to soften the small polymer crystals, but not the relatively larger polymer crystals, thereby to retain high vapor permeability while providing low liquid permeability. The calendered fabric is an intermediate layer of a multi-layer laminate having a high strength spunbond layer on each side thereof.